La dama y el domador
by Odlawzein
Summary: Un fic pokegirl en español... Con todo lo que eso conlleva. XD


Muestro mis respetos a Metroanime, el fundador e inspirador del mundo pokegirl al haber escrito una de las historias más graciosas que he leído en mi vida; lo mismo digo para Kerrik Wolf y sus distintas sagas; para a Gorgo, A-Kun, Persona, NullFactor y otros que me introdujeron en este fascinante y caliente mundo.

Por supuesto los caracteres y situaciones que aparecen y se desarrollan en esta historia me pertenecen a mí y no concuerdan con ningún aspecto de la realidad. Sin embargo, ni el concepto de pokemon, ni el de pokegirl me pertenece.

Me encantaría ganarme unas pocas monedas con este trabajo, pero eso significaría meterme en líos legales, así que declaro que con esta obra no percibo ningún tipo de lucro (Tal vez con el tiempo me haga lo suficientemente famoso y… ¡Pueda conquistar al mundo! Bwawahahahah… ejem).

Este es el primer fanfic que hago; también es la primera vez que escribo algo fuera de mi lengua materna: el español; por lo tanto, me encantaría recibir opiniones e ideas para continuar esta historia que, hasta el momento, planeo que sea extensa. Si desean hacerlo mi correo es ; esperando que pasen un rato agradable leyendo esto (y cuando digo agradable, me refiero a que no sientan arcadas al leer situaciones que involucran muerte, sexo explicito, torturas varias, etc.)

Casi lo olvido, espero que todo lector sea por lo menos mayor de 18 años.

Por fin comenzamos con lo importante. Que tengan un buen día.

-Diálogos-.

_Pensamientos._

LA DAMA Y EL DOMADOR.

0.- PROLOGO.

_02/12/316 D__espues. de Sukebe. Prisión de la Ciudad de la Torre, WAPL, continente Noir. 0645 A.M. (Actualmente París, Francia.)_

Las ojeras en el rostro de Manuel eran profundas; y sus ojos húmedos e irritados no ayudaban a mejorar su aspecto, tampoco lo hacía su ropa manchada de sangre. Ni mucho menos la celda oscura en la que se encontraba. No se oían ruidos, a pesar de estar metido en una cárcel llena de todo tipo de gente, mafiosos, miembros del equipo Rocket, de la liga negra; y quien sabe que más; sin embargo, el no pertenecía a ninguno de estos grupos o tipos; el solo era un muchacho metido en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.- Se burló el policía que lo arrestó, mientras lo esposaba.

-¡Es cierto!- replicó él, haciendo fuerza para soltarse -¡El era mi amigo… jamás le habría hecho nada!- gritó.

-Silencio, y no te muevas.- Le previno la Oficial Jenny que le apuntaba con su LEP, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.- Repitió el oficial, que no parecía muy preocupado por el desastre que había en la habitación y el olor a quemado que la rondaba. Metieron al domador en el vehículo de transporte, y luego de un viaje que a él se le hizo interminable, a la celda.

Y ahí había estado desde ayer.

Cuando recién llegó había comenzado a pedir a gritos que le dejaran salir; cuando perdió la voz, trató de derribar la puerta de su celda, abalanzándose contra ella, obviamente sin resultados, las cárceles en el continente Noir están diseñadas para soportar el embate de una Draco. Después de unos cuantos intentos logró que un grupo de Jennies y Growltits se apiñaran alrededor de su celda para verlo hacer el ridículo. Al verse convertido en el payaso de esas pokechicas, el orgullo y la determinación que lo movían se esfumaron, junto en ese momento, las pokechicas se dispersaron y frente a su celda asomó una Demmother, la Alcaide de la prisión; lo llevaron a una oficina, le permitieron varias llamadas; que se cambiara de ropa y le dieron algo especial de comer.

-¿Por que tantas atenciones?- preguntó él, algo confundido.

-Bien señor, Reyes, No siempre en mi 'correccional' se reciben huéspedes tan ilustres como usted; uno de los 10 mejores domadores en el torneo anual de la WAPL el año anterior.- Respondió la pokemujer; mientras una Ingenue le servía té en una taza a él y a ella.

-¿Me llamó para interrogarme?- inquirió él mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-No exactamente.- respondió la alcalde. -Esta es solo una conversación… informal. -¿Usted no es de esta Liga verdad?-

-Cierto, Yo y Osvaldo somos Nativos de Tyroon; de la liga Slot, siempre nos preguntan, por que nuestro acento es muy característico.-

-¿Osvaldo? ¿Quién es él?-

-Él es… el hombre muerto que encontraron junto a mí en su habitación…-

De regreso a su celda, durante la noche no había logrado dormir; y solo daba vueltas sobre la litera; la imagen de su amigo investigador muerto se le aparecía en la mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos; y sin darse cuenta, entonces, ya había llegado amanecido; y lo primero que oyó fue su celda abrirse; y el hombre y la Jenny que lo arrestaron el día anterior entraron a la pequeña habitación.

-Señor Reyes.-

-¿Oui?-

-Ya puede irse.-

El domador miró a la pareja como si le hubieran jugado una mala broma.

-Podría repetírmelo, por favor.-

-Ya puede irse señor; se ha comprobado que la muerte de Osvaldo López fue un accidente ocurrido en un experimento durante su investigación sobre…-

-… Catalizadores de evolución de tipo desconocido y/o mágico.- Terminó Manuel la oración que había iniciado la Jenny.

-Correcto… Además tiene amigos muy influyentes.-

-Si supongo.- Admitió, mientras recogía alguna de las pocas cosas que le permitieron traer al momento de ser arrestado. _No puede ser un accidente_ pensó él, anonadado; pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar; lo llevaron nuevamente a la oficina de la alcaide, ahí lo esperaban ella, y dos mujeres más: Celya, líder del gimnasio de la ciudad; y su Megami, Cecilie.

-Celya; Cecilie…- Susurró al verlas.

-Buenos días señor Reyes.- Como debe imaginar, estas dos señoritas han venido a declarar en su favor; y por supuesto, la palabra de una Megami no es una cosa para no ser considerada por cualquier oficial de la ley que se enorgullezca de tal profesión.

-¿Manuel estas bien?- preguntaron ambas, cuando salieron del sombrío edificio.

-Dijeron que la muerte de Osvaldo fue accidental.-

-Yo siempre dije que algo así le podía pasar a ese demente…- Dijo la domadora… darse cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata. -… Perdón no quise decir eso… errr… ¿Y no fue así?- Terminó de decir la joven domadora, sonrojándose por su error.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Yo estuve ahí.- Bramó Manuel, furioso.

-Pero ellos son los expertos en la recolección de pistas y la investigación de crímenes y todo ese asunto.- Replicó Cecilie, con un dedo bajo la barbilla.

-¡Pero ellos pueden equivocarse… o mentir!-

-Imposible… un oficial de policía no puede decir menti…- El rostro de Cecilie se contrajo como si hubiera oído una blasfemia.

-¡Calla de una vez Cecilie y deja de actuar como si hubieras nacido ayer…!- Le interrumpió él, bruscamente -Claro que un policía pueden mentir, todo el mundo es un mentiroso… incluso una celestial como tú puede hacerlo.-

Cecilie palideció mientras los ojos de su amigo echaban rayos ardientes por los ojos.

Celya, se acercó a Manuel y le dio una cachetada, que le dio vuelta la cara.

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ IMBECIL Y CÁLMATE UN POCO! Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte ¡Guárdate tu furia para el hijo de puta que le hizo esto a Osvaldo!-

Manuel miró a la chica con la boca abierta… Era la primera vez que la veía furiosa; bajo la cabeza mientras balbuceaba una disculpa. Ambas llevaron el joven a su casa y el pobre al fin, se durmió hasta el otro día.

Al despertar, Manuel supo que había tenido un sueño extrañó, despertó cubierto de sudor; pero no era capaz de recordar nada; las dueñas de casa parecían haber salido temprano; lo que lo sacó de su sueño fue un pitido en su Dexter, indicándole que le había llegado un mensaje; Era de Celya y decía que durante la inspección del lugar del desastre, encontraron una pokebola intacta con una pokechica en su interior que pertenecía a Osvaldo; iban a liberarla y ver si sabía que había ocurrido. Manuel se levantó de un salto; y se vistió más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, pero se fijó en la hora, y se dio cuenta que a menos que pudiera teleportarse como una Ala-k-wham, no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Rayos y centellas!- Exclamó. -¡No voy a alcanzar a llegar!-

-No te preocupes.- Oyó una voz a su espalda -Yo puedo llevarte.- Manuel se giró a mirar y vio a Cecilie. -¿Tú ya no te habías ido?- Preguntó él, perplejo.

-Si, me teleporté de regreso; Celya se imaginó que no ibas a tener suficientemente tiempo para llegar y me envió a buscarte.- Respondió la chica, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Gracias.- Respondió el joven, haciendo una mueca; solo espera a que acabe de vestirme…- Dijo, mientras se tapaba con lo que tuviese a mano, sonrojándose.

Cecilie también se ruborizó, y se dio vuelta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato; hasta que Manuel, avergonzado dijo: -Cecilie… Err… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije ayer; no quería ofenderte ni que te sintieras mal… solo que… es que…-

-Si sé.- ella lo interrumpió. -No te agradan las Megamis.-

-No, no es eso.- Se apresuró él a corregirla. –Es solo que no me gusta su manera de enfrentar los problemas… con tanto secreto y… y…-

-¿Y con qué?-

Manuel, suspiró y dijo al final -Con tanta manipulación.-

Cecilie frunció el ceño y respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho: -¡Nosotras no manipulamos a nadie!-

-Ustedes hacen que las personas hagan lo que ustedes quieren sin que ellas sepan exactamente _que es_ lo que ustedes quieren; si busco en un diccionario; esa es una definición de 'manipulación'.-

Ella iba a responder, cuando Manuel anunció que ya estaba listo.

-Nosotras solo tratamos de ayudar; y… y… tal ves no lo hagamos bien… viendo ahora como la gente empieza cada vez a mirarnos con más desconfianza… y… y… no seamos capaces a veces de salvar a aquellos a quienes pedimos ayuda para salvar a otros… pero no sabemos hacerlo de otra manera… Una celestial es así y otra forma… de actuar nos convertiría en otra cosa, y nuestra misión entonces se acabaría… ¿Y qué es una persona o pokechica que no tiene claro que es lo que debe…- Entonces Cecilie, empezó a llorar.

Manuel se acercó a ella. -Por Whore-oh! Cecilie, lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara… mi intención no era lastimarte; tu has sido muy amable conmigo y con tu ama siempre me han ayudado en situaciones como la de ayer.- Comenzó a disculparse Manuel otra vez, mientras abrazaba a la pokechica entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda. –Por favor, no te enojes conmigo.-

-No estoy enojada.- Dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara -Y no tienes por que disculparte; lo que dijiste, en cierta forma es cierto.- admitió ella. –Ayer, en cuanto vi a los oficiales, supe que estaban escondiendo información acerca de lo que le ocurrió a Osvaldo. No dije nada por que tal vez era información que no debía conocer la opinión pública… Debí habértelo dicho.-

-Entonces...- Dijo él –Si le pasó algo raro.-

Ella simplemente asintió sin hablar.

Manuel sintió bullir la sangre en el interior de su cuerpo con furia; no iba a permitir que la muerte de su amigo de toda la vida quedara como un mero accidente, el tendría que hacer algo.

-Vamos.- Dijo él –Tengo que saber que le pasó a esa pokechica y a mi amigo.-

-Bien… pero que piensas hacer si ella te da una pista.- Preguntó la Megami.

-Seguirla, por su puesto; tal ves incluso tome a la chica en mi harem; y buscaré por todo el planeta o a los malditos bastardos.-

-Espero que tengas suerte.- Dijo ella.

-Si mi suerte es tan buena como yo soy malo para matemáticas, entonces me irá bien.- Manuel respondió. Ambos rieron. Luego, Cecilie abrazó a Manuel y se preparó para teleportarse, pero antes, le susurró al oido. -Manuel ¿Podría acompañarte?-

Él se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento -¿Y Celya qué?- preguntó.

-Ella entendería.- Le aseguró Cecilie. -Ella también le gustaría descubrir que le ocurrió a Osvaldo; aunque ella siempre dijese que él estaba medio loco; pero no puede dejar el gimnasio.-

-Tendremos que hablarlo con ella.- respondió el domador –No voy a llevarte sin que tu ama lo sepa.-

-Por supuesto.- asintió la Megami, sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué querrías venir conmigo?-

-no puedo darte mis razones, pero si no me llevas, te puedo asegurar que tu búsqueda de la verdad se complicara exponencialmente.-

-Ohhhh Dios.- se quejó él.

Entonces ambos desaparecieron en una brillante y repentina luz blanca.


End file.
